


A very complicated bomb

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant Ward is able to defuse basically any type of bombs , but maybe he needs a little help when it comes to changing his daughter diaper. </p>
<p>Don't tell it to Skye</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very complicated bomb

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! It seemed right to me to delight you with some drabble , in this 2015 beginning. New year resolutions ? Mine is to be happy , to write a little much more, even not just fan fics , be a bit ' more regular with the updates of my long fics , to have fun and not to think about to make someone else proud of me, and make me a little ' more proud of myself , and , above all graduate . A kiss , and I hope you have started this in 2015 in the best way

Grant Ward was able to defuse any kind of bomb. Heck, he saw nuclear bombs they would send in panic even the most experienced explosive expert

 

But he had never understood how he can "defuse” his daughter Violet's diaper.

 

Since his daughter was born, tasks were divided equitably: to Skye diapers and baby food, to Grant puting her to sleep and bathe her.

 

But certainly Violet couldn't stay for a whole day with the dirty diaper, and Skye was committed to decipher the codes of the last 084 that they had found on a mission.

 

"Ok, it shouldn't be difficult" said Grant, while Violet smiled and enjoyed the immediate relief to be free from her diaper.

 

Grant took off her dirty diaper without too much trouble, throwing in the trash near the changing table, but still didn't know how he would put on the clean one.

 

Heck, he saw Skye do it at least a thousand times.

 

"Mate, Are you done?" Asked Lance, appearing in the doorway of the nursery that was used by everyone, "Brandon has dumped one of those strong ones"

"I just to understand how to make it stay still, and i'll send you an email" Grant said sarcastically, wiping his daughter's back with a disgusted look "You do it on purpose, young lady" he said, making his daughter giggle.

"Hey, I see that there is a row" said Leo, appearing in the doorway with his daughter Elizabeth in his arms"I think we should go in our bedroom Lizzie"

"Do you know how to do it?" Asked Grant, now hopeless.

"Obviously" said Lance "There isn't certainly my first rodeo. Sometimes I think Bobbi give him something smelly on purpose, to spite me "

"Like anything that poor woman does" said Fitz.

 

A few minutes later, both Fitz and Lance left him alone, not before giving to him so valuable advices.

 

"I'm so sorry darling" said Skye, appearing in the doorway just as Violet was about to fall asleep and Grant was putting on her the onesie that said " _I'm special, Because my daddy is a specialist_ ".

"No problem," said Grant smiling.

 

He would never admit he got help. It was better than Skye believed the fact that he managed to defuse another complicated "bomb".

 


End file.
